nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Mr. Meaty characters
This is a list of characters from the Nickelodeon television show, Mr. Meaty.'' Skatopia Staff *Josh Redgrove: (voiced by Jamie Shannon) 'Josh Redgrove '''is Parker's 16-year-old best friend, the cashier at ''Mr. Meaty, and the main protagonist of the series. He's into dating girls and he's often seen hitting on his female customers. He is also very smart. His love interests are Tanya, the Goth Girl, Ashley Steinberg and Ashley 2, Brittany, and Natasha Ingera. He also enjoys making movies, and acting cool. His ambition is to become a filmmaker and rockstar. On his job application, he mentions that he enjoys buttering bread and fixing holes. Most girls he talks to don't like him. Some girls he talks to (like Goth Girl) like him at first, but they always ditch him eventually. He severely dislikes his job, and his dream is to make a horror movie (with Ninja Zombies) with his best friend, Parker Dinkleman. Although he once stated, "Parker isn't exactly the coolest dude in the universe," and frequently seems tired of Parker's "nerdier" tendencies, Josh does seem to have a sincere affection for his friend. He goes as far as to defend him against all the characters in the mall when Parker turns into an insult-wielding monster. Josh gets picked on by his older brother, Ken, his best friend, Darryl, and The Tater Tots. He also likes indie-punk music. He is voiced by Arthur Holden. *Parker Dinkleman''': (voiced by Jason Hopley) Parker Dinkleman '''is Josh's 15-year-old best friend,' the fry cook at Mr. Meaty, and the deuteragonist of the series.'' Dim-witted, short, and hygienically challenged, Parker enjoys making movies with his best friend, Josh, and cooking foods. Unfortunately, his gross habits, including flatulence, picking his nose, snorting and other bodily noises, scare away girls, that Josh is talking to, and for this reason, Parker can be considered as Josh's foil. To Parker, girls are still aliens (except video game elf babes) and action figures are still cool (in private). At his ultra high-tech food station, he can fry up a chicken (or a pair of boots), run a gravy diagnostic, and open up a dimensional wormhole in the microwave, all at the same time. In almost every episode, his lip quivers when he has an emotion. He has light brown hair and wears a Mr. Meaty' work hat and a short-sleeved ''Mr. Meaty ''work shirt. He's overweight, explaining why he is sometimes referred to as "Porker." He hates this nickname, as shown in "The Fries That Bind." His love interests are Brittany, Arlene, Leanne (in "Parker's First Kiss"), and Lizzy (in "I Love Lizzy"). His street address is 457 Clayton Rd., Scaunchboro. He is often seen eating junk food, but in the episode, "Just Desserts," he starts to eat healthy food. It is also implied that Parker always burns burgers. He speaks Kalingi, as revealed in "Parker's Date." Parker loves butterflies, as revealed in the episode, "Original Sin." His inability to bathe on a regular basis is the main reason why he works in the kitchen and not out front with Josh. Not that this bothers him. Josh describes him as having a "farting problem". He never worked for ''Mr. Meaty before. His favorite character is Gundar Twinklefluffy, as revealed in the Mr. Meaty ''episode, "Josh-Off." He even says that the staff gives him a bonus to his charisma. Parker's catchphrase is "Pull my finger!". His catchphrase used to be "Good food comes from the heart!", as revealed in "Model Employee." Parker has a mo,, as revealed in "Momma's Boy." In the episode, "Dinkleman," Parker's transformed into the powerful Dinkleman, a made-up superhero, who's named after Parker's last name. *Parker appears to be something of a sci-fi geek, and unlike Josh, he loves his job. In the episode, "Parkerina," he turned into a girl and was named "Parkerina" by Josh. His special skills, that he wrote on his job application were "Learning nunchucks, stopping kids from running, know lots of movies, farting, so it sounds like words, and personal hygiene." Despite his size, he can be very strong when he is very angry, and he managed to defeat Wedgelor with it. His Christmas wish is to get a deluxe Captain Awesome action figure. Parker was a member of the Bear Cub Scouts. He also once turned into a monster whenever someone insults him *'Edward R. Carney:' Bill Flynn Edward Roger Carney' is the original and current owner of the Mr. Meaty chain. His body was cryogenically frozen in the freezer of Scaunchboro Malls Mr. Meaty, until Josh and Parker found him and thawed him out. Now, he is back to owning the Mr. Meaty empire and bossing his employees around. His appearance is a parody of Colonel Sanders. Mr. Wink (also known as "Winklemayer IV," or just simply known as "Wink") is the short-tempered, tall and aggressive Mr. Meaty manager with an electric chip on the back of his head. He's hinted to have once been kind, but Carney used the chip to turn him cold, bitter, and robotic. His great-great-great grandfather from many generations ago signed a contract, that forces him to work at Carney's side. Because of this, he kind of served as Carney's right-hand man. He seems to have issues, hinted by disguising himself as a woman in "Noseferateens." Apparently, his opinion on being shocked is not as bad as it used to be; in the first few times, he would respond with terror, but later, he seems to see it coming, as he responds with a sarcastic "Oh, here it comes..." before being shocked. He is voiced by Troy Baker. *'Lizzy': is a green lizard-faced alien, who tried eat Josh and Parker, and make them her baby hatchlings. She was cleverly disguised as an attractive young woman, being crushed on by both Josh and Parker for a short time in "I Love Lizzy." She is voiced by Cate Blanchett *'Chip 2.6': Chip 2.6 'was first seen in "Model Employee." He is a robot, built to be the perfect Mr. Meaty employee. He was befriended by Josh, who thought he was cool, but Parker despised him when he saw the robot's taking their job coming. He was capable of taking any order, including one to take himself apart (given by Parker, naturally). He put himself back together, turned inexplicably evil, and formed "The Model Employee Circuit" by taking over Parker's brain. He was eventually thrown into the fryer by Parker (who overrode Chip when he said, "We do not eat."), and melted. He is voiced by Udo Kier *'Eddie the Yeti: Eddie the Yeti 'Parker's pet yeti, who only worked at ''Mr. Meaty for a little bit, but was shipped back to the Himalayas. Not to be confused with Eddie the Mean Old Yeti from Donkey Kong Country. He is voiced by Andy Chandler ''Pantosphere'' Staff *'''Ashley Her best friends are Brittney and Ashley 2. She seems to be the leader of the trio. Though she hates Josh, she agrees to go out with him at times. She is voiced by Collen Clinkenbeard *'Brittany' Of the three, she seems to have the most common sense and is almost always there to offer advice to Josh and Parker. She is an African girl, who often goes out on dates with Josh. She is voiced by Colin Murdock *'Art"ee"st Woman': Art"ee"ist Woman 'is a woman, who loves to make art. ''Sparkle City Movie Theater Staff *'''Ashley 2 She and Brittany are followers of Ashley. *'Goth Girl' She is a goth, who went on a date with Josh to see the premiere of Star Raiders IV in the episode, "Hamish." She always wears black and still shows some interest in Josh. She can't stand violence. According to a Nick Extra! on ''Nickelodeon'', she longs to be bitten by a sensitive vampire. She is voiced by . ''Soy What?'' Staff The entire Soy What? staff, as seen in "The Fries That Bind," consisted of a cult of cannibals. Gord was their leader, but after his not helping them fight off Josh and Parker, they left to work at Mr. Meaty. It is unknown if this applies after the end of the episode, so it is up to speculation if this episode is truly cannon. *'Gord': Gord "Gordon" is the manager at Soy What?. As a soytarian, he is not allowed to touch meat, so he uses a little hand instead (which he calls his "Meat Reacher"), as revealed in "The Fries That Bind." His spirit vegetable is zucchini, as revealed in "Ninjam." He wears his blonde hair in beaded dreadlocks. He is voiced by Bill Farmer *'Peace Woman' *'Peace Man' *'Ceremonial Singers' ''ChopSchtick'' Staff Ping: is the owner of Chop Schtick. He was Doug's karate teacher. In the episode, "Ninjam," he teaches Josh and Parker how to be ninjas. Unfortunately, they use their ninja abilities for revenge. At this time, it is discovered that he has taught much of the mall ninjutsu (they were taught for ordering his food). So after stopping them, he makes them eat a "Chicken Ball of Dishonor", that makes them forget everything what happened to them, since they still learned ninjutsu from him. He is a ninja, himself. He is voiced by Kan Tanaka Security *'Doug the Mall Cop': Doug the Mall Cop is the beefy security guard with a buzz haircut, black shades, and a prominent bottom lip. He speaks with a macho attitude and is very dedicated to his job. He can be friendly to the kids of the mall, or pretty aggressive to troublemakers. In the episode, "Wedgelor," he thwarts the demon by going "commando" that day to work. He is terrified of zombies, and was trained in the martial arts (presumably by Ping, who works at Chop Schtick), and died. He seems to have a liking towards Josh and Parker, and wanted to be a hero to them (to the point of lying by pretend that he fought an army of zombies and even helped them with their movie). In the far future, Doug will become the president. He is voiced by Dameon Clarke *'R.O.B.': R.O.B. is the Mr. Meaty ''security bot, as seen in the episode, "Buffalo Burrito." *'Jason Pisdobe': '''Jason Pisdobe '''is the assistant security guard to Doug, but was never been seen before. He is voiced by Jason Griffith Against Falco Group *'Amy Rose': '''Amy Rose '''is a brunette with the pink hair clip, pink long-sleeved shirt, braces, and pink-eye shadow. Amy is very concerned with her looks and can go to extreme lengths to preserve them. Once, when so worried about a large zit, she asked Falco and Fox for help removing it, only for them to remove her tags, then fry them, and lose them to a mouse. Still we know that she dislikes Falco, right? Though she hates Falco, she agrees to go out on dates with him at times. She is voiced by Maria Bamford. *'Ashley 2': a member of the girl group of Scaunchburo Mall. She has long curly blond hair clipped back, pink clothing, and pink makeup. She speaks with a nasally voice and chews on her hair when nervous. Ashley 2 is also not very bright (she thought Parker was a magic genie when all the food he attempted to eat vanished when it was in fact a super fast tapeworm emerging from mouth to eat the food before he could). Ashley 2 loves frogs and toads. *'Brittany': '''Brittany '''is the most reasonable and apparently liked girl of Scaunchburo Mall. She has curly brown hair with gold tints, a pink tank top, and blue skirt. Britney lends advice to others and is always calm and soft-spoken. When Ashley Steinberg got a big zit, she tried to comfort her friend by telling her that everyone gets zits and that she should just leave it alone. One time, when Brittany emerged from a crowd of spectators during a fight between Josh and Parker, a heavenly light shone on her as she lent advice. She is voiced by Colin Murdock *'Tanya': a thick lipped girl with black shades and long dirty blonde hair. She wears a red vest and carries a purse. She once dated Josh who asked to borrow her hair crimper, but he didn't give it back. *'Parkerina': (female version of Parker), ''Parkerina. Parker dressed in a pink cowgirl outfit, two red braids over his shoulders, and with notable eyelashes. After consuming a dozen Mrs. Meaty burgers, he turned into a female version of himself. Then Josh used this to try and learn why the girls in the mall were ignoring him. But his plan backfired when an increasingly feminine Parker rallied the girls of the mall to confront Josh who were used by him. *'Natasha Ingera': A European (probably French, due to her noticeable French accent) member of the Against Josh Group who appears on the screen during the Against Josh Group meeting in "Parkerina". During her time on the screen she's constantly crossing and recrossing her legs. *'Sky': a member of the girl's group. She has short red hair, red lipstick, and wears a black long sleeve shirt with a red vest. The other girls, mostly Ashley Steinberg, blame her for their misfortunes to which she automatically agrees to. Bullies *'Ken Redgrove': Ken Redgrove 'is Josh's older brother, who is extremely annoying. Despite the constant bullying of his brother, he and Josh are very similar in their characteristics. He is voiced by Jason Griffith *'Darryl: Darryl is Ken's best friend and bodyguard. Darryl enjoys hockey and is sometimes insecure about his looks. Ken's nickname for Darryl is "Darry." He is voiced by Dameon Clarke * The Tater Tots are three 8-year-old Hip-Hop child rappers. In the episode, "Tater Turf," they tried to win Scaunchboro Mall as Tater Turf by break dancing. But they lost to Josh (and then to Parker). Their nickname for Josh is "Skinny Butt." At one point, The Tater Tots called Josh "Noodle Man" and "Mr. Skinny Butt," and in the episode, "Tater Turf" they called Parker "Kid" after they lost the re-match for the breakdancing contest, that they challenged Josh to. They enjoy picking on Josh and giving him a wedgie. Their catchphrase is "Oh no!". At one point, The Tater Tots called Parker "Parker Stinkleman." They're voiced by Eric Johnson *:Tyrone: Tyrone provides the music for The Tater Tots, so that they can break dance. . *:is Josh and Parker's childhood bully, who gets a job at Mr. Meaty ''in "Flinga Flonga." But before Josh and Parker could get revenge on him, Josh realizes that he has changed. He was voiced by Paul St. Peter *:'Wedgelor': '''Wedgelor' is a demon, who is the evil Lord of Wedgies. He was first seen in the episode of the same name. He and Josh seem to be arch-enemies, as Wedgelor didn't give Josh a big head to match with his beefy body. Josh even challenged Wedgelor to an arm-wrestling match, and Wedgelor won (by cheating). At the end of the episode, he is defeated by Parker by having his underwear pulled all around the mall, making him disappear. He made a cameo appearance in the episode, "Big Greasy Musical." He is voiced by Dameon Clarke Other Characters *'Grey Knight '''Parker and Josh has rescued by Grey Knight. he is voiced by Will Ferrell *'George Barry Parker and Josh has eating 29 Cheeseburger. And French Fries too wherever you are. He is voiced by Craig Ferguson *'''Hamish Parker's other best friend. Technically, he did not work at Mr. Meaty but was in an episode called "Hamish." Hamish was actually a ham, that Parker befriended, because Josh ditched him. *'Kornt Goodman '''He is evil Agent. But he is Gangster. He is voiced by Samuel E. Wright *'Kenny Goodman He is evil Agent. But he is Gangster. He is voiced by James Caan *'''Natalie the Vampire, "Noseferateens" A little vampire girl discovered in the freezer. She turned Parker and Josh into vampires. *'Barb': Barb 'was Josh's girlfriend made of "Jiffy Meat." She was only seen in "Roast Beef Barb." Josh used DNA from Ashley, Ashley 2, Brittany, and himself to make her. At first, Josh didn't want to be seen with her, but he soon accepted her as his girlfriend. They were both happy together, until she dumped him for a side of beef, saying that "he" was so much hotter than Josh. She is voiced by Betty White *'Master Kindu: Master Kindu is Parker's action figure, which he tells Josh to listen to for advice, and speaks for Master Kindu. He only appears in "Wedgelor." Near the end of the episode, Josh tells Parker what he thinks of Master Kindu; he grabs Master Kindu out of Parker's hand, crushes him, then throws him across the floor. *'The Unicorn':' The Unicorn' was first seen in "Unihorn." She gave Parker a unicorn horn. When Josh wanted the horn, the Unicorn refused. Josh then put his greasy hands on the Unicorn's cheek. She kicked Josh with her legs, then left. When Josh exited the kitchen, everyone was shocked to see that he was now a unicorn, himself! Unfortunately, Doug thought that Josh was a pony, and took him to a Pony Ride, where a little girl was riding on his back. She is voiced by Bill Farmer *'Leanne' is Parker's love interest in "Parker's First Kiss." Parker is taught how to kiss Leanne by Josh and Brittany. At the end of the episode, she and Parker kiss each other, then she takes the bus home. *'Constructo' is Dinkleman's other enemy. He was seen capturing Josh, but was defeated by being blown away in the air by Dinkleman's superpower, Dinkleboy Dust. He made a cameo appearance in a Nick Extra! on Nickelodeon, pounding Parker to the floor with his large yellow hammer. He is voiced by Dameon Clarke *'Electroclash' is Dinkleman's nemesis. He was seen in "Dinkleman," where he said, "Dinkleman! I am... ELECTRO CLAAASH!!! HA HA HA HA HA ... HA HA HA HA HA!". He was defeated by being punching in the face by Dinkleman. Later, he is seen, teamed up with the other supervillains, with a bandage on his face. He is voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray *'Lizzy' is a green lizard-faced alien, who tried eat Josh and Parker, and make them her baby hatchlings. She was cleverly disguised as an attractive young woman, being crushed on by both Josh and Parker for a short time in "I Love Lizzy." *'Joshalyn' is the female version of Josh, who was seen in "Parkerina" after the girls shoved him in a huge Miss Meaty. ''Her only line was, "Just call me ''Joshalyn.". She is voiced by Arthur Holden. *'William Wallace '''Parker and Josh turns into Wallace's Army. He is voiced by George C. Scott *'Arlene''' is an African girl, who is Parker's other love interest. She speaks a little Kalingi, herself, as revealed in "Parker's Date." She made a cameo appearance in "Josh-Off." *'Mrs. Dinkleman' is Parker's over-nurturing mother, who only appears in "Momma's Boy." Parker became sick of her, so he moved to a dumpster. *'The Baboons' are baboons, who are first seen in "Suburbs of the Apes." They started chasing Josh and Parker all over the jungle. *'Taylor' is Brittany's little brother, who only appears in "Kid's Party." When he ate too much cake, he became hyperactive and started running and jumping around the mall. He is voiced by Scott Menville *'Dinkleman' is Parker's superhero form. In the episode, "Dinkleman," he defeated many villains, such as Electro Clash, Constructo, ... . He is voiced by Bill Farmer *'Incredible Parker' is a monster version of Parker. He was first seen in "The Incredible Jerk." When Parker gets very mad of all the insults, he turns into Incredible Parker, and starts insulting everyone. At the end of the episode, Josh got Parker mad, just so he would move the boxes out of the freezer. The name "Incredible Jerk" is a parody of "The Incredible Hulk." He is voiced by Bill Farmer. *'Natalie the Vampire' is a little vampire girl, who was discovered in the freezer in "Noseferateens." She turned Josh and Parker into vampires. *'Bucky Buffalo' was the mascot for the buffalo burrito commercial in the episode, "Buffalo Burrito." Parker told Wink that he and Josh will be the buffalo, because Parker thought that it was the kind of bonding that he and Josh need. Unfortunately, Josh didn't want to get into the buffalo costume with Parker, and Wink threatened to fire him and Parker if they didn't get into the costume. Josh then told Parker they he stinks by shouting at him, which prompts Parker to believe that Josh is insulting him. Mr. Carney put a stop to the ruckus by making R.O.B., the security bot, zap at the costume. They then send the costume back to the wild, where Parker finally realizes that he stinks. * See Also * Mr. Meaty * List of Mr. Meaty episodes * Nicktoons Network * Nickelodeon Category:Lists of characters in television animation Category:Lists of television characters Category:Lists